Equestria Kids Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The gang continues to have adventures together as well as adventures with their parents with something on the horizon that will break their hearts and yet bring them closer together.
1. King of the Apples

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: King of the Apples

(It opens with a wide shot of Sweet Apple Acres as a mosquito flies onto Mr. Apple's neck before he quickly squishes it. He, Mr. Belle, Mr. Halbeisen, and Chief Sparkle are drinking Cokes and starring at Mr. Apple's truck.)

Chief Sparkle: Yup.  
Mr. Belle: Yup.  
Mr. Apple: Eyup.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Mm-hm.  
Chief Sparkle: It could be that darn starter motor. You get good compression on this thing?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Mr. Belle: You know what it could be? Your alternator. How's your car's electricity?  
Mr. Apple: The electricity works fine, Jack. Why'd you even ask that?  
Mr. Belle: My alternator went out once when it was ready cold out.  
Mr. Apple: Jack, you giblet head, we live in Kansas. It's already ninety-eight degrees in this summer, so how on Earth could my alternator be frozen?!.  
Mr. Belle: Good point.

(Cut to the farm as Mr. Apple walks into Applejack's room.)

Mr. Apple: What ya listenin' to, hon?  
Applejack: A CD Doug lent me. It's the soundtrack ta the Lion King.  
Mr. Apple: Oh. That was nice of him. Now get ready, you have a game in a few minutes.  
Applejack: Okay Daddy.

(Applejack hops out of the bed in a baseball uniform.)

Mr. Apple: That was quick.

(Cut to the truck as the Apple Family get in with Mr. Apple.)

Mr. Apple: Okay guys, let's head out.  
Applejack: I can't wait ta see what Doug's got. He joined just last week.  
Mrs. Apple: Yeah, his pa has a lot of good things to say about him.  
Mr. Apple: Yeah, though Dennis says the boy isn't the best with sports.  
Applejack: Then he'll just have ta give a hundred and ten percent, like what you said, Pa.  
Mr. Apple: Right.

(Cut to the game as Applejack is at bat, and she holds the bat still.)

Doug: Swing Applejack, swing!

(Applejack nods and swings the bat, hitting the ball.)

Coach: Run, Applejack!

(Applejack goes to first base and waves at Mr. and Mrs. Apple.)

Mrs. Applejack: Hi honey! Good swing!  
Mr. Applejack: Remember ta keep an eye on the batter, hon!  
Applejack: I know!

[Suddenly a ball smacks her in the head.]

Mrs. Apple: Oh! Applejack, are you okay, sweetie?

(Applejack gets up holding her head.)

Applejack: I'm okay. Sorry for not looking at the ball Dad.  
Mr. Apple: No problem.  
Doug (VO): Applejack, I'm so sorry!  
Applejack: No worries.

(Cut to the drive home.)

Mr. Apple: You played a good game out there hon. We're gonna have to stop at Wal-Mart. I've gotta get a tap-an-dye, and some WD40.  
Mrs. Apple: What for?  
Mr. Apple: Farm work.  
Applejack: I'm going in too!  
Mr. Apple: ... Alright.

(Cut to inside Wal-Mart as Applejack takes out an empty wrapping paper tube and taps the walls with it.)

Mr. Apple: Darn it, I can never find the hardware store in this place.

(Mr. Apple goes up to a clerk.)

Mr. Apple: Excuse me; do you know where the hardware department is?  
Clerk: Um... What are you looking for?  
Mr. Apple: I'm looking for a tap-an-dye, and some WD40. It's in the hardware department.  
Clerk: Okay, but what are you looking for?  
Mr. Apple: The hardware department.  
Clerk: Yes, but what tool?  
Mr. Apple: What difference does it make?!  
Clerk: Huh... What difference does it make?  
Mr. Apple (Sighing): Okay, let's say I wanted a hammer! Do you know where I'd find a hammer?!  
Clerk: Of course. In the hardware section.

[Mr. Apple slaps his head.]

Mr. Apple: Well where is the hardware section?!  
Woman 1: That's that Hank Apple who lives on that farm. Poor man holds everything in that when he gets angry, it's a regular explosion.  
Woman 2: Makes you wonder who gave his daughter that black eye.

(Applejack picks up a DisneyMania CD, accidentally knocking the whole display over.)

Clerk: Uh... You're gonna have to pay for that, dude.  
Applejack: YOU'RE FIRED!

(Cut to one of the women talking to a woman at a bank.)

Woman: You know I find that Hank Apple to be a rather strange fellow. I heard he hit his daughter with a baseball bat.

(Cut to another pair of women talking at a gas station.)

Woman: Then this guy at Wal-Mart tried to stop him, and Hank Apple beat him up too.  
Woman 2: Well someone ought to report him for the girl's sake.  
Woman: I agree.

(Cut to Canterlot Child Protection Services as Rainbowshine is typing on a computer as she's on a phone.)

Rainbowshine: You're telling me he hit his daughter with a bat? That is definitely not acceptable. (Pause) I wish I could ma'am, but regulations state I can't remove the girl without an interview. Don't worry, she's in the system now, and I am on my way.

(Rainbowshine hangs up the phone and stands up as she stretches. Cut to the farm as Mr. Apple's working on the truck. Cut to the orchard as Applejack is getting apples down from the tree with Big Mac and Applebloom.)

Mrs. Apple: Applejack, hon, don't you think you should rest up?  
Applejack: Nah. I'm fine, Mama.

(Applejack tries to get a stray apple down by shaking the tree.)

Applejack: Hey, come on ya carnsarned apple! Get down here!  
Mrs. Apple: I got ya, hon.

(Mrs. Apple helps as the apple falls, landing hard on her head.)

Applejack: Mama! Are ya okay?!  
Mrs. Apple: I'm fine honey. Oh, my head.  
Applebloom: Looks like hardheadedness runs in the family, huh Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(The four chuckle. Winona grabs a ball and gives it back to Applejack.)

Applejack: I think she wants ta play fetch.  
Mrs. Apple: Alright, but at the house.  
Applejack: Okay.

(Cut to outside the house as Mr. Belle joins Mr. Apple.)

Mr. Apple: What ya doin' here, Jack?  
Mr. Belle: I figured on giving you a hand.  
Mr. Apple: Okay, let's operate on this little truck.

(Cut to inside as the doorbell rings, and Mrs. Apple, with a bruise on her forehead gets it as Rainbowshine's there.)

Rainbowshine: Hello. I'm a social worker from the state. May I talk to you for a moment.  
Mrs. Apple: Um, sure.

(Applejack is playing fetch by bouncing the ball on the wall as Winona goes all over the house. Cut to outside.)

Mr. Apple: Darn it, what's that thumping sound?  
Mr. Belle: Could be helicopters?

[Mr. Apple's startled by a ball thump, and he unhooks the wrong thing, so his face is sprayed with oil.)

Mr. Apple: Ah, my face!  
Mr. Belle: Uh-oh.

[Mr. Apple starts going on this violent rant. Cut to inside as Rainbowshine talks to Mrs. Apple as Applejack's still playing fetch from Winona.)

Rainbowshine: Now Mrs. Apple, would you say your husband has a bad temper?  
Mrs. Apple: Hank? No, Hank's an angel.

(Mr. Apple bursts in and takes the ball from Applejack.)

Mr. Apple: APPLEJACK SMITHY APPLE, STOP BOUNCING THAT BALL!

[Rainbowshine starts writing down on his pad.]

Mrs. Apple: Hank, we have company.  
Mr. Apple: Oh.

(Cut to a few moments later.)

Rainbowshine: So your daughter Applejack was allegedly hit by a baseball?  
Mr. Apple: It wasn't allegedly. It happened. Talk to anyone in this whole neighborhood. They were all there.  
Rainbowshine: I already have, Mr. Apple, and they're all telling me that you threaten to hit your daughter if she didn't look at the ball, distracting her.  
Clark: What? That's ridiculous. I've never laid a hand on my kids.

(Cut to outside as Chief Sparkle, Mr. Halbeisen, and Mr. Belle are around Mr. Apple's truck as Mr. Belle fiddles with it.)

Chief Sparkle: Uh Jack, I don't think you should be fiddling with Hank's truck.  
Mr. Belle: He's got company. I'm helping him out.

(Mr. Belle cuts a line, and the car begins sliding backwards.)

Chief Sparkle: Uh... Jack, I think you released the brake cable. Jack?!  
Mr. Belle: No I didn't.

(The truck slams into the garage.)

Mr. Halbeisen: Ouch.  
Mr. Belle: Uh... Maybe I'll just let Hank fix it.

(Cut to inside.)

Rainbow Shine: Mrs. Apple, I noticed that bruise on your head.  
Mrs. Apple: Oh yeah. I was helping Applejack get some apples from our orchard, and a stray one conked me right on the head, and we had a good chuckle about the family's hardheadedness.  
Mr. Apple: Well that's true.  
Mrs. Apple: Oh Hank, Granny Smith is due back in a few days, so I was thinking of getting a little gathering for her.  
Mr. Apple: I think we can discuss that later, honey.  
Mrs. Apple: Oh, right.  
Rainbowshine: Now would this apple also be the "Baseball" that gave Applejack the black eye?  
Mrs. Apple: How is an apple the same as a baseball, ya nut?

(Winona comes up and goes for the baseball, Mr. Apple's still holding.)

Hank: No, Winona. Not right now.  
Rainbowshine: Well Mrs. Apple, do you work?  
Mrs. Apple: Yes I do. I help run the farm with my husband and his mother.  
Rainbowshine: So, do you have any more children?  
Mrs. Apple: Yes, Big Mac and our baby girl, Applebloom. Of course we'd like to have more, but Hank has a narrow urethra. According to his mother, he inherited it from his father, so-  
Mr. Apple: Jenny! Why'd you tell him that?!  
Mrs. Apple: Well he asked me.  
Applejack: He asked you if Applejack was our only kid. He didn't ask ya nothin' 'bout my glands!  
Rainbowshine: Please Mr. Apple. Loud is not allowed.  
Mr. Apple: What the-? Loud is not allowed? Now you listen here. I work for a living. And I mean getting my hands dirty alongside my wife and kids. That's real work. Not writin' down gobildy gook. Oh, when I think a'me and Jenny's tax dollars goin' ta pay a bunch of bureaucratic twig girls like you, it just makes me... Well I can't mention what it makes me want to do with a lady and my girl and a puppy present, but you get the idea. Ya see Applejack? She's my daughter, and if ya try to take her away, I'll tear you a new one bigger than the Grand Canyon. Now you get out of my house! You're not welcome here!

(Winona barks at Rainbowshine as she nervously goes off after finishing her report.)

Applejack: Wow... That was like Atticus Finch's speech in "To Kill a Mocking Bird". Can we watch that?  
Mr. Apple: Alright. The truck's lost the brake cable, and it's already too late ta buy another one, so let's just relax.

(Winona holds Applejack's baseball at Applejack's feet.)

Applejack: Alright, Winona.

(Winona barks happily. Cut to the social worker talking to Mr. Belle.)

Mr. Belle: You wanna hear about Hank? Well, Hank's got a lot of problems. Hey Jill, do we have anything to drink?  
Mrs. Belle: Oh, there's some Pepsi in the fridge, dear.

(Mrs. Belle comes out with Sweetie Belle.)

Sweetie Belle: Who's that?  
Mr. Belle: Some guy asking about Hank Apple.  
Sweetie Belle: Okay.  
Mrs. Belle: I'll be taking Sweetie Belle and her little friends to the bowling alley. Anything ya need picked up on the way home?  
Mr. Belle: Nah. I'm good.

(Mrs. Belle goes off with Sweetie Belle.)

Rainbowshine: Have you ever seen Mr. Apple hit his daughter?  
Mr. Belle: Hank? No sir. Hank wouldn't harm a fly unless it started sucking someone's blood. Applejack's his pride and joy, and not just because of that narrow urethra of his... Could you strike that last part from the records? ... Anyway, you can ask my other daughter. She's one of Applejack's best friend. Rarity?

(Rarity comes out.)

Rarity: Yes Father?  
Mr. Belle: You ever seen Hank hit Applejack?  
Rarity: Of course not!  
Mr. Belle: See?

(Cut to Doug's house, across the street from Rarity's, as Rainbowshine's there.)

Rainbowshine: Have you ever seen Mr. Apple hit his daughter.  
Mr. Halbeisen: What are you, crazy? Hank would never hurt Applejack. You can just ask my kids. Doug? Beth?  
Doug: Yeah Dad?  
Mr. Halbeisen: You ever seen Mr. Apple hit Applejack?  
Doug: Are you crazy, Dad? You know Mr. Apple. Oh, and Mom wants to talk about when Pa comes back home.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Thanks. Where are you two off to?  
Beth: We're gonna visit Applejack with the others.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Have fun.  
Rainbowshine: Mr. Halbeisen-  
Dennis: Just listen to this. Hank would never lay a hand on Applejack. Good... Bye...

(Cut to the gang playing fetch with Winona and Fluffy.)

Applejack: And then this lady came over and was askin' us a whole lotta questions.  
Doug: Yeah, she talked to me and my dad too.  
Rarity: As well as me and my father. She asked if your dad ever hit you. He hasn't right?  
Applejack: Course not. You know my daddy. He'd never do that. Boy, that lady got him mad though. My dad was like, "Get out of my house! My girl aint goin' nowhere with you!"  
Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha. You do great impressions.  
Applejack: Okay. Who else wants ta try?  
Hagrid: "I'll tear you a new one!"

(Cut to the other side of the fence as Rainbowshine goes to talk to Chief Sparkle when he hears this.)  
Hagrid: "When I get my hands on you, you little pea-brain, I'll bust your butt into little pieces!"  
Rainbowshine: I knew it!

(Cut to the others.)

Twilight: Are you sure we should be joking about this?  
Pinkie: Come on, it's all in good fun!  
Fluttershy: I hope so.  
Chris: I got one!  
John: What?  
Chris: Um... Oh dang, I can't think of something.

[Cut to Rainbowshine at the Social Services Building.]

Rainbowshine: I'm telling you he's a menace!  
Boss: So you couldn't confirm any abuse, but you still recommend the state take custody?  
Rainbowshine: Well yeah. I mean the whole place was red neck city.  
Boss: Red neck city? That's funny. Where are you from?  
Rainbowshine: Los Angeles.  
Boss: Los Angeles, huh?  
Rainbowshine: Yes sir.  
Boss: "Hit by a baseball". So how do you like old Arthur?  
Rainbowshine: Who's Arthur?  
Boss: Oh, Arthur Allen's the little league coach. You did talk to the coach, didn't you?  
Rainbowshine: Uh... Heh-heh.

(Cut to the farm as the phone rings as Applejack gets it.)

Applejack: Hello?  
Rainbowshine (Statically): Yes, this Applejack?  
Applejack: Yep.  
Rainbowshine: I uh... I just want to say the investigation's off, and I'm going back to Los Angeles.  
Applejack: Okay.

(Applejack hangs up the phone.)

Mr. Apple: Who was that, hon?  
Applejack: That lady from earlier saying the investigation's off.

(Applejack goes off as she sits in the chair.)

Mrs. Apple: I wonder if she's okay.  
Mr. Apple: Well she was around when I blew my top at Wal-Mart... And when I was yelling at Rainbowshine. I'll go talk ta her.  
Mrs. Apple: Good idea, hon.

(Mr. Apple goes to Applejack.)

Mr. Apple: Hey hon. Are you alright?  
Applejack: Daddy... Am I just a big disappointment to you?  
Mr. Apple: Disappointment? Are you kiddin'? You're my girl. I'm proud of ya. You aint let me down once. Heck, you're my girl.

(Applejack smiles.)

Mr. Apple: Come on, hon. Show me what ya've got.

[Mr. Apple puts up his arms, playfully. Applejack does the same and the two, lightly, start punching each other. Cut to Rainbowshine as her bus passes the house. Rainbowshine notices them.]

Rainbowshine: I knew it! He punched her! Did you see?  
Passenger: See what, twig girl?  
Rainbowshine: Ah, never mind!

The End.


	2. Sacred Cow

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: Sacred Cow

(It opens as Fluttershy's at the meat locker of a burger restaurant looking very uncomfortable as her elder sister, a white girl with blond hair hops up and down.)

Mr. Bessey: Okay kids, thank you for joining me here in the walk-in.  
Surprise: I should've brought my cardigan! It's chilly in here!  
Mr. Bessey: I have an announcement about the restaurant.  
Fluttershy: Y-you're going vegetarian?  
Mr. Bessey: No.  
Fluttershy: Aw.  
Mr. Bessey: Here in the box is the beef that'll make our hundred thousandth burger!  
Surprise: Whoo-hoo! One hundred thousand! Can I touch it?!  
Mr. Bessey: No!  
Surprise: But I wanna feel it between my toes!  
Mr. Bessey: Oh, no! That's just unsanitary!  
Surprise: What's the difference? Any germs I have will be cooked out of the meat.  
Mr. Bessey: No one's allowed to touch this but me!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Surprise: Aw.

(Mrs. Bessey comes in.)

Mrs. Bessey: I found the banner!

(Mrs. Bessey lets down nineties printer paper with the number 100,000 on it.)

Mrs. Bessey: It's from our old printer. You just have to tear off the holes on the side. We were supposed to hit a hundred thousand ages ago when Fluttershy was still a baby, but with all the problems this place was having in those days, we ended up way off.

(Cut to later as Mr. Bessey is making a burger.)

Mr. Bessey: Alright, only three days until we reach our hundred thousandth burger.  
Fluttershy: Um... D-daddy... I have something to ask... If that's not too much trouble.  
Mr. Bessey: Sure, what?  
Fluttershy: ... C-can't you find another job besides... Well...  
Mr. Bessey: Oh geez. Fluttershy, I know you're some hippie nut, but a lot of people like burgers, so unless everyone in town suddenly becomes a vegetarian, this restaurant stays a burger joint.  
Fluttershy: But... But the poor steers.  
Mr. Bessey: Fluttershy, just... Go outside and play or something!  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(A film crew arrives.)

Mr. Bessey: Hey Katie, I think the news is here! I wonder if they heard about our one hundred thousandth burger!

(Cut to down stairs as Mrs. Bessey is grinding the meat.)

Mrs. Bessey: What?!

(Cut to the front of the restaurant as Fluttershy's there with Mr. Bessey.)

Mr. Bessey: Hi. How are you? Welcome to Bessey Burgers. What can I do for you?  
Man: Are you Mr. Bessey?  
Mr. Bessey: Uh... Yeah.  
Randy: I'm Randy Williams, a documentary filmmaker. We're making a film about the beef industry. I heard you were about to hit your one hundred thousandth burger, and I wanted shake your hand.  
Mr. Bessey: Okay.  
Randy: Because you sir... Have blood on your hand!

(He slaps his hand on Mr. Bessey's as there's a red splat on it.)

Mr. Bessey: Ech. Is this ketchup?  
Randy: It's the blood of a hundred thousand slaughtered cows.  
Mr. Bessey: You ketchupped me.  
Randy: We're here to force you to face your victims.  
Fluttershy: Um... Sir, the amount of meat it'd take to make a hundred thousand burgers is more like a hundred steers.  
Randy: Shut up, kid. Now... Meet Moolisa!

(Randy steps to the side to reveal a steer with a blond wig on its head.)

Mr. Bessey: What the heck?  
Fluttershy: Oh, a steer!

(Fluttershy zooms over to it.)

Fluttershy: Hi Moolisa! I'm Fluttershy.  
Randy: She's due to be processed in three days, Mr. Bessey. Unless you choose to spare her life. It's a Cow-ntdown!  
Fluttershy: Um... M-Mr. Williams, this is a steer.  
Randy (ignoring Fluttershy): That's right! You will decide her fate, Mr. Bessey!

(Randy starts the timer as it counts down from three days.)

Randy: We'll see what you conscience tells you when you're looking your burger right in the eye.  
Mr. Bessey: This is ridiculous! It's not a crime to make burgers! There's no blood on our hands!

(Mrs. Bessey comes out with raw meat over her apron.)

Mrs. Bessey: What's going on out here?!  
Surprise: Turns out Dad was using murdered cows in his burgers!  
Mrs. Bessey: Honey, honey, we've talked about this. It's not murder if the killed being isn't part of the same species.  
Surprise: Oh yeah.  
Mrs. Bessey: Oh look, a steer.

(Mrs. Bessey pets the steer as she accidentally gets some of the meat on her hands on the wig.)

Fluttershy: Mm...  
Mrs. Bessey: Oh, sorry big guy. I got some meat on ya. Dead cow on live cow. Gross.  
Randy: Oh geez.  
Mr. Bessey: Not a good time, Katie.  
Mrs. Bessey: What do you mean?

(Mrs. Bessey sees the film equipment.)

Mrs. Bessey: Oh.

(Mr. Bessey puts his hand on the camera.)

Mr. Bessey: Randy, stop. Stop filming, you know, we're not gonna be in your cow documentary.  
Randy: Well you don't really have a choice, Mr. Bessey, because I stop at nothing to expose injustice to animals.  
Mrs. Bessey: Is this wig glued on?  
Randy: Yeah. It was the only way it'd stay put. It's to uh... Humanize her.  
Mrs. Bessey: It's cute!  
Surprise: Eh. I've seen cuter.  
Fluttershy: B-but sir, Moolisa is a steer. A male cow.  
Mr. Bessey: That's a good place to begin. I mean, steers are what is used for beef.  
Randy: Then how do you explain that udder?  
Fluttershy: That's not an utter.  
Randy (chuckling): Oh, it's not? Then how do you explain how I milked it.

(Mrs. Bessey covers Fluttershy's ears.)

Mr. Bessey: You shouldn't have. Milk doesn't come out of there.  
Randy: Something came out of it, and it's in that bucket over there.  
Surprise: You mean this bucket of-  
Mrs. Bessey: Surprise, not right now!  
Randy: It doesn't smell like milk, but that's probably because she's sick.  
Mr. Bessey: Urgh.  
Randy: Sick of your practices Mr. Bessey!  
Mr. Bessey: Okay, we're gonna go inside and call animal control, and then you'll have to leave.  
Fluttershy: Can I keep Moolisa?  
Mr. Bessey: No!  
Fluttershy: Mm...

(Cut to later as animal control is there.)

Animal Control: Okay, so you've got all your permits, and you're renting this storefront?  
Randy: Uh-huh.  
Animal Control: And this cow has had all its shots?  
Randy: Yes.  
Animal Control: Alright, well great. My job is done. I'll see you guys later.  
Mr. Bessey: What?!  
Randy: Oh, will you sign a release to be in the movie?  
Animal Control: Yeah! A movie? Yes!  
Surprise: You're gonna be a star!  
Mr. Bessey: Excuse me?!  
Animal Control: Thank you!  
Mr. Bessey: Hello, the person who called you!  
Randy: Thank you.  
Mr. Bessey: You can't have a cow on the sidewalk! It's dangerous!  
Randy: Sir, sir, the only thing dangerous about this cow is how adorable it is.  
Fluttershy: Don't worry, Moolisa. Angel Bunny and I will keep you company.  
Randy: Who's Angel Bunny?

(Angel Bunny comes out as Moolisa just stays there, and Fluttershy pets him while Angel bunny taps his foot.)

Fluttershy: Hey Angel, meet our new friend. Moolisa. Don't let the name fool you. He's a steer.

(Angel hops on Moolisa's back as he sighs when he holds up a watch.)

Mrs. Bessey: Oh good grief, look at the time! You kids have to head off to school!  
Fluttershy: Okay. Angel, be sure to be nice to our guest.  
Surprise: Whoo-hoo! Let's go!  
Randy: Uh... Before you go, can I ask you both one quick question?  
Surprise: What?  
Randy: Do you think cows should be ground up for food?  
Surprise: Personally, I don't care. Bye!

(Surprise heads off as the camera turns to Fluttershy and she squeaks and hides behind a tree.)

Randy: Hello? Hello?  
Mrs. Bessey: Okay, Fluttershy, honey, go to school. You don't have to answer his questions. Poor kid's got stage freight. And a fear of heights. And a fear of dragons. And a fear of chasms. And a fear of fantasy novels.  
Randy: Okay, we get it. The kid's a wimp.  
Mrs. Bessey: What?!  
Mr. Bessey: Oh no, he did not!

(Cut to later as Randy's at the front of the store with a black eye as there's a huge line at the restaurant.)

Randy: What's wrong with you people?!

(Cut to inside as the Besseys are swamped.)

Applejack: Hoo boy. I don't think I ever saw this place get so busy.  
Big Mac: Nope.  
Mr. Apple: Nope.  
Applebloom: Mm-mm.  
Mrs. Bessey: I know; we're mobbed!

(Mrs. Bessey looks out the window where they can see Randy and Moolisa.)

Mrs. Bessey: Thank you, documentary!  
Mr. Bessey: Katie, the documentary's about me being an evil cow killer.  
Mrs. Bessey: Oh come on, Bobby. There's no such thing as bad publicity. This could be huge for us.  
Hagrid: Like if Canterlot was used for a retelling of the Wizard of Oz.  
Mrs. Bessey: Exactly. It's the best free advertising we ever had.  
Mr. Bessey: I know. It's almost sad.  
Mrs. Bessey: For who?  
Mr. Bessey: I don't know, the cow?  
Mrs. Bessey: The cow's going out in a blaze of glory! Everybody wins, Bobby.  
Mr. Bessey: I guess you're right. I mean, it looks kinda sweet out there. Enjoying the day. Meeting people.

(Fluttershy is petting the cow with Beth.)

Mrs. Bessey: Aw... Isn't that sweet. Good thing that thing's due at the slaughter house, or Fluttershy would be begging us to keep it.

(Cut to outside.)

Fluttershy: I'm hoping I can convince Mom and Daddy to keep him.  
Beth: Why's he have hair?  
Fluttershy: It's a wig.  
Doug: That seems kinda nuts.  
Fluttershy: Yeah.

(An elderly couple arrive and look at the cow.)

Woman: Who could eat such a beautiful creature? (To the whole crowd) Shame on you!  
Randy: Are you going to be eating a burger today?  
Woman: Oh goodness, no. We wouldn't dream of eating an animal. We run a petting zoo by the interstate. It's called "Mother Goose's Discount Petting Zoo".  
Man: "Petting horses, goats, and sheep. Precious memories, you will keep."  
Woman: It's basically an animal sanctuary that we make money off of.  
Man: Exactly.

(Randy chuckles. Cut to the store closing as the family heads to the apartment above it.)

Mr. Bessey: Oh hey, Randy, thanks for the business.  
Randy (sarcastically): Oh hey, Mr. Bessey, you're welcome!  
Mr. Bessey: I'm gonna go to bed pretty soon. What are you gonna do?  
Randy: Oh I'll probably go to bed too because I'm a person.  
Mr. Bessey: Okay.

(Cut to that night as Mr. Bessey's sleeping. Cut to his dream as Moolisa is at the grill as he sees Moolisa standing there when the Grim Reaper comes up behind her.)

Mr. Bessey: Moolisa, watch out!

(Moolisa is killed as the reaper lowers his hood to reveal Mr. Bessey.)

Mr. Bessey: NO!

(Cut to a trial as Randy is the judge.)

Randy: Bring in the accused.

(Mr. Bessey is brought in as he's set next to Surprise.)

Mr. Bessey: Surprise, you're defending me?  
Surprise: Yup.

(Fluttershy comes up as prosecution.)

Fluttershy: This big meany stands accused of association to the murder of almost a hundred thousand burgers worth of cows! I call to the stand, Moolisa!

(Moolisa's hacked up body is on the stands.)

Surprise: Objection! That cow is faking his injuries, and I can prove it! Think fast!

(Surprise tosses an apple at the cow as several pieces of it come off.)

Everybody: Ew...  
Randy: Overruled.  
Fluttershy: Moolisa, is the man who let you die in this court room, today?  
Mr. Bessey: It's me! It's me... I didn't mean for it to happen! I just cook hamburgers! I never meant to be a cow killer!

(Mr. Bessey holds Moolisa's head.)

Mr. Bessey: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

(Cut to Mr. Bessey waking up holding Mrs. Bessey's head.)

Mr. Bessey: Wow. Heavy sleeper.

(Mrs. Bessey wakes up.)

Mrs. Bessey: Ah! What happened?! What's the matter?!  
Mr. Bessey: Go back to bed, hon. I'm sorry, go back to bed.

(Mr. Bessey looks out the window as it's raining, and Moolisa's still tied to the sidewalk. He heads down as he meets up with Fluttershy.)

Mr. Bessey: Fluttershy, honey, you should be in bed.  
Fluttershy: I couldn't sleep, and I saw Moolisa outside and...  
Mr. Bessey: I know. Come on.

(They go outside in rain coats as Mr. Bessey pounds on the door.)

Mr. Bessey: Hey Randy! Your cow's gonna freeze to death out here!

(Mr. Bessey pounds on the door.)

Mr. Bessey: RANDY!

(The two look at Moolisa. Cut to the bedroom as Mrs. Bessey is there when she here's a noise that wakes her up.)

Fluttershy: Shh... Easy big guy.  
Mr. Bessey: Back up, back up.

(Mrs. Bessey comes out to see that Fluttershy and Mr. Bessey have brought Moolisa into the living room.)

Mrs. Bessey: Oh my gosh!  
Fluttershy: Hi Mom.  
Mrs. Bessey: There's a cow in my living room!  
Mr. Bessey: You know what? You won't even know it's here.  
Mrs. Bessey: Not know it's- There's a cow in my living room!  
Fluttershy: I'm going to bed. Good night, Moolisa.

(Moolisa nuzzles Fluttershy as Mr. Bessey smiles.)

Mr. & Mrs. Bessey: Aw...  
Mr. Bessey: You awed! We're off the hook.  
Mrs. Bessey: Darn it.

(Cut to the morning as Mr. Bessey gets eggs and bacon ready for everyone, except Fluttershy who just has eggs. Moolisa's at the table too.)

Mr. Bessey: Okay, eat it while it's hot.  
Surprise: Dad, are you trying to impress the cow?  
Mr. Bessey: Don't be ridiculous.  
Fluttershy: Can we keep him?  
Mrs. Bessey: Fluttershy, you have enough animals. And even if we did keep him, he'd be outside where he belongs. Bobby, I'm not comfortable with this situation.  
Mr. Bessey: Katie, what was I supposed to do? I had that crazy dream, it was raining-  
Mrs. Bessey: Well I had a crazy dream that there wouldn't be a cow's butt in my kitchen while we eat breakfast.

(Angel tries to remove the wig, but it won't give.)

Mrs. Bessey: Say good-bye everybody. This cow's going back outside.  
Mr. Bessey: Of course. Okay, of course. Right after breakfast.  
Fluttershy: Um... Dad, cows can't go down stairs.  
Mrs. Bessey: Wha?  
Mr. Bessey: What's that?  
Fluttershy: Well... Cows can't go down stairs. It's like a thing with them.  
Surprise: I heard that too.  
Mrs. Bessey: Bobby! Cows can't go downstairs?! That better not be true!

(Cut to later as Mr. Bessey tries to push Moolisa down stairs, but she refuses to move.)

Mr. Bessey: Well what do you know. Cows can't go down stairs.  
Fluttershy: Yay.

(Cut to outside.)

Randy: Hey Bob, what's the deal man?! What'd you do with Moolisa?!

(Mrs. Bessey opens a window.)

Mrs. Bessey: He's up here! Come get him out!  
Mr. Bessey: Katie! (To Randy) It's not up here, Randy. My wife's a little groggy in the morning. (To Mrs. Bessey) If he finds out I let Moolisa in, he'll think he won.  
Mrs. Bessey: So what if he won. Get the cow out of the house, Bobby.

(The two argue in low voices as Moolisa goes to the window as Fluttershy continues to pet him.)

Mr. Bessey: Oh, uh... This cow.  
Randy: Aha!  
Fluttershy: Don't worry, Moolisa. We won't let that mean man exploit you.  
Randy: Hey!  
Mr. Bessey: Ha!  
Randy: Two days left! Two days left to decide to send that cow to slaughter or admit you're a hypocrite and a murderer!

(Pinkie hops by.)

Pinkie: Wow, what a movie! Hey Mr. Bessey, did you film the climax yet?  
Randy: It's not that kind of movie, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting it's a documentary by one of those whacky Peta people.  
Randy: Will you sign a release to be in this movie?  
Pinkie: Sure. Should Gummy sign it too?  
Randy: Who?  
Pinkie: My pet alligator. He's got no teeth.

(Gummy comes up and bites all over Pinkie as nothing happens.)

Randy: Y-you keep an alligator as a pet?  
Pinkie: Yup.  
Mr. Bessey: What are you doing here, Pinkie?  
Pinkie: I'm here to play with Fluttershy.  
Surprise: I hope you don't mind a cow being here.  
Pinkie: I don't.

(Pinkie hops through the door and up the stairs.)

Randy: Well she was... Upbeat.

(Cut to the evening as Pinkie and Fluttershy are playing with Moolisa and Surprise is eating cupcakes.)

Mr. Bessey: One big happy family... And a cow. Isn't this nice? All of us here together?  
Mrs. Bessey: No.  
Pinkie: Maybe if your dad says he can live, Moolisa can go to Sweet Apple Acres. I'm sure Applejack's family wouldn't mind.  
Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, that's perfect! Would you like to live on a farm, Moolisa?

(Moolisa moos.)

Surprise: Aw... Cupcake?

(Moolisa puts his mouth around Surprise' hand and sucks down the cupcake as Surprise pulls her hand back to reveal a gooey mess.)

Surprise: Aw...  
Mrs. Bessey: Surprise, wash your hands!  
Surprise: No!

(Cut to the next morning, the day before the decision about Moolisa, as everyone's in the kitchen.)

Mr. Bessey: Where's the steer?  
Fluttershy: I thought he was in you and Mom's room.

(The two look around.)

Mr. Bessey: Moolisa?  
Fluttershy: Moolisa?!  
Mrs. Bessey: Ha! Cows can go downstairs!  
Fluttershy: What do you mean, Mom?  
Mrs. Bessey: All you need is four wool socks, a mattress, and the will to make it happen.  
Mr. Bessey: You didn't...  
Mrs. Bessey: Your girlfriend is tied up outside.  
Fluttershy: Um... Boyfriend.  
Mr. Bessey: Not right now, Fluttershy.

(They go down stairs as Moolisa isn't there.)

Mrs. Bessey: Uh-oh.  
Mr. Bessey & Fluttershy: MOOLISA!

(Cut to the closed shop as the family and Pinkie are at Randy's headquarters.)

Mr. Bessey: It's not my fault, Randy. She was stolen! I mean, it's nobody's fault... Except maybe Katie's.  
Mrs. Bessey: I did what I had to do to protect my family and my carpet.  
Mr. Bessey: Yeah, you're right. Sorry. So, who do we know who would steal a cow in a blond wig?  
Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games! Um... Someone who needed a blond wig!  
Surprise: Someone who wanted to practice emancipation!  
Fluttershy: Surprise, emancipation is when a child is declared a legal adult.  
Surprise: Then what's the thing that turns men into women?  
Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! More guessing games! Um...

(The editor goes through the footage and stops at the elderly couple from two days ago as everyone stares.)

Man: You fellas just leave her tied up here at night all alone?  
Randy: Oh yeah, yeah. She doesn't mind.  
Woman: We could just back a trailer right up here, honey, huh?  
Man: We sure could. Get ourselves a cow.  
Woman: Yeah, get ourselves a cow.

(Cut to the petting zoo, with several people there, and all the animals done up to look like characters from Mother Goose.)

Randy: What a dump.  
Mr. Bessey: Yikes. Hey, there she is.

(Moolisa has a moon toy tied around his stomach.)

Mrs. Bessey: Aw, the cow that jumped over the moon. See that's nice.  
Fluttershy: ... Okay...  
Mr. Bessey: Come on, let's go get her.  
Randy: We should come back after dark.  
Mr. Bessey: Why?  
Randy: It's more dramatic.  
Mr. Bessey: That is stupid.  
Randy: No, no, no! I can see it now! The big rescue! We'll shoot the whole thing in infrared.  
Mr. Bessey: Oh Rand- In infrared?

(Cut to the petting zoo at night as everyone's there.)

Mrs. Bessey: This is nuts! The kids should be in bed, Bobby!  
Mr. Bessey: It's infrared, Katie. Show her.

(The cameraman shows her the infrared image.)

Mrs. Bessey: Ooh...  
Mr. Bessey: Yeah.

(Pinkie descends down in a ninja outfit.)

Pinkie: The coast is clear.  
Randy: Where are you hanging from?

(Pinkie looks up off screen.)

Pinkie: I don't know.  
Randy: Alright everybody, serpentine.  
Surprise: Yes! We're a unit!

(Everyone sneaks to Moolisa. They then begin crawling.)

Surprise: Dad, I just wanted you to know that if we run into an enemy, I am in full attack mode right now. I'm hungry for blood... And candy.  
Mr. Bessey: Uh... Thanks... Surprise.

(Mr. Bessey bumps into Randy.)

Mr. Bessey: Sorry. Missed the signal to stand up.  
Surprise: You let down the unit!  
Mr. Bessey: I said I'm sorry!  
Randy: Bobby, we're here. What do we do now?  
Mr. Bessey: We open the gate.

(Fluttershy opens the gate.)

Mr. Bessey: Well that was easy.  
Woman: What do you think you're doing?!  
Surprise: ATTACK!

(Surprise lunges at the woman.)

Woman: AHHH!  
Mr. Bessey: Randy, get Moolisa! Let's move!

(Cut to the front of the store as the gang sighs.)

Randy: High five, Bobby, we did it!  
Mr. Bessey: High five.

(Mr. Bessey and Randy high five as he repeats the process with Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Ouch.  
Mr. Bessey: Sorry.

(A buzzer goes off as Randy's timer reaches zero.)

Randy: Bobby, the Cow-ntdown's over. It's time to decide Moolisa's fate.  
Mr. Bessey: Seriously? Right now? But we just rescued her.  
Randy: She's due at the slaughterhouse, Bobby. What's it gonna be?  
Fluttershy: Mm...

(Mr. Bessey looks at Fluttershy being very nervous.)

Mr. Bessey: Randy, can you stop making your stupid movie for one minute and just be a human being?  
Randy: I don't know. Can you stop making your stupid burgers for one minute and just be a human being?  
Fluttershy: That's not very nice, Mr. Williams. You're just guilt tripping Daddy.  
Randy: That's what the whole movie's about!  
Mr. Bessey: Don't yell at my daughter! She cares more for animals than you do!

(As they keep arguing, a car comes right where Moolisa is as they hear the horn honk and turn to see the car stop just short of hitting Moolisa.)

Mr. Bessey: Oh my god, that was close. I don't know what would've happened if-

(Moolisa falls over dead as the driver panics and drives off again as Fluttershy begins crying.)

Pinkie: Curse you mysterious non-hit-and-run perpetrator!  
Surprise: I think she had a heart attack or something.

(Fluttershy continues sobbing as Pinkie comforts her. Randy goes to Mr. Bessey.)

Randy: Bobby, you alright? You look a little pale.

(Mr. Bessey falls over. Cut to the clouds as Mr. Bessey wakes up as Moolisa's there.)

Moolisa: Hey Bobby.  
Mr. Bessey: Moolisa? What...? Am I dead?  
Moolisa: Nah. You're just unconscious. Listen, there's something I want you to do. Make burgers out of me.  
Mr. Bessey: What? I can't do that! I mean... I never thought about what happened to the steers until I met you. It's like having a giant vegetarian dog.  
Moolisa: Mr. Bessey, you and Fluttershy got a lot closer since I came, and I'm sure all you need is Fluttershy's permission, and things will be better than they were before.  
Mr. Bessey: Isn't this my subconscious trying to ease my conscience?  
Moolisa: Maybe, but you know I'm right. Now go make me into something great.

(Cut to Bobby waking up.)

Fluttershy: Oh Daddy! I was so worried!  
Mr. Bessey: It's okay. It's okay. Hon... If... If it's okay with you, well...  
Fluttershy: ... Okay.

(Cut to the restaurant as everyone is there.)

Mr. Bessey: Before Moolisa, I used to think "It's just beef." I couldn't have been more wrong. Cows and steers are living creatures with beautiful coats and soft brown eyes and also they are beef. Does that make me a hypocrite?  
Randy: Yes!  
Mr. Bessey: No it doesn't! ... Or even if it does, I can live with that. Ladies and gentlemen, friends and neighbors, I present to you our one hundred thousandth burger. The Rest in Peas Burger, because it comes with snap peas and carrots.  
Fluttershy (sobbing): That was beautiful, Daddy!  
Mr. Bessey: Um... Pinkie?

(Pinkie nods and plays Amazing Grace on ten instruments as Twilight is given it.)

Twilight: ... This is an unusual town. Oh what the heck?

(Twilight eats the burger as she finishes.)

Pinkie: Okay, enough sadness. Time to celebrate life!

(Pinkie begins doing the opening song from Mary Poppins as everyone begins enjoying themselves.)

The End.


	3. Kids in the Midst

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 3: Kids in the Midst

(It opens as the kids are playing and having a good time as a woman watches from the window of Luna's office.)

Woman: The fact is, Principal Luna, children are not like you and me. They need guidance, motivation, direction, and we are the ones to give it to them.  
Luna: Yeah, yeah, I heard this speech when I became a principal. What do you want?  
Woman: You see I'm an expert in child psychology. I've got three degrees from various Ivy League schools, I've written half a dozen books on the subject, two of which were nearly published, but I've never actually interacted with my subjects in the field.  
Luna: Yeah, that's kind of a drawback when children are your specialty.  
Woman: Until now.  
Luna: Oh, this has disaster written all over it.  
Woman: I'm gonna get a couple of grad students, sneak out onto the playground, and video tape my subjects in their natural habitat, just like Jane Goodall and the chimps.  
Luna: Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've got better things to do than compare children to chimpanzees.  
Woman: You don't understand! I've got sponsorship from the university, the Department of Education, the school district-  
Luna: The school district? You mean my mother approved this?  
Woman: Approved this? She thinks it's a great idea.  
Luna: She does, huh?  
Woman: And that's not all. The principal of the selected school will be featured in an interview, her pearls of wisdom highlighting my presentation.  
Luna: You just made that up, didn't you?  
Woman: Of course not. Also, once I'm finished, we'll have a screening. Superintendent Amalthea will be there, my department chair Dr. Fitzen will be there, and you will be the star, Principal Luna. So what do you say?  
Luna: ... Fine.

(Cut to the playground as the gang's playing as Twilight waves her arms.)

Twilight: I'm open! Feed me the biscuit! Feed me the- Hey, who's that lady?

(The gang stops and sees the woman with two students and a camera.)

Woman: Okay now, remember, if any of the subjects realize what we're doing, the integrity of the whole project goes right out the window.

(The woman bumps into the kids as they stand there.)

Woman: Oh! Uh... Hello young people. Don't pay any attention to us. Just go on with your social interactions. Go on, participate. Participate.

(Everyone just blinks and walks off.)

Rainbow Dash: What a weirdo.  
Hagrid: Yeah, I know.

(Once everyone leaves, the woman goes to the camera.)

Woman: Okay, tape me. Phase 1. I will attempt to communicate with the subjects.

(The woman walks up the kids as they stare at her.)

Woman: Wassup homies?

(Everyone stares at her.)

Woman: Mind if I hang with your posse?

(They continue to just stare at her.)

Woman: Hey, those are some rad shoes you got there.  
John: Hello... Do you speak English?  
Pinkie: Hey everyone! Discord's driving a replica of the Batmobile!

(The kids rush off as the woman goes to a tape recorder.)

Woman: Mental note: Look up "Batmobile".

(Cut to lunch recess as the gang is heading into the playground as they stop and stare.)

Applejack: Oh, ya gotta be jokin'.

(They see the woman dressed in plastic tubes that match the jungle gym, though you can still clearly see her chin and legs.)

Woman (to herself): Thanks to my camouflage, I have become an intricate part of their environment. With their simple minds, the children will never even notice my presence.  
Lightning Dust: Hey lady.  
Sunset: Hey lady.  
Derpy: Hi, lady!  
Woman: Mental note: More camouflage.

(The woman observes a game of kickball as a mound of grass as a ball bounces near her.)

Chris: Run away ball!

(They charge after it, unknowingly trampling the woman.)

Woman (weakly): Mental note... Less camouflage.

(Cut to the woman with a cast on her leg and a bandage over her head.)

Woman: What the-?

(Her camera is left standing there with a note and no students.)

Woman: "Dear Dr. Quilty, too much work for no cash money. Call us if you decide to pay. PS. Hope this won't affect our grade." Oh, lousy rotten grad students! Oh, who needs them anyway! I'm a PhD!

(The woman picks up the camera and taps it as all the film springs out and she bursts into tears.)

Doug: Hey lady, you alright?  
Quilty: Okay?! Do I look okay?! I'm a loser! A failure! All these years of studying children and reading about children and writing about children, I don't even like children! ... No offense.  
Twilight: None taken.  
Hagrid: ... I'm taking some!  
Fluttershy: Oh Hagrid, she's just under pressure, like that crazy guy from last month who had a cow stand in front of Daddy's restaurant for three days.  
Quilty: It's just that I thought if I made this video I'd finally get some recognition, but nothing's worked out the way I planned. NOTHING!  
Rainbow Dash: Well if you wanted to video tape us so bad, why didn't you just ask us?  
Quilty: Ask you?  
Rarity: Why of course, ma'am.  
Doug: Listen lady, we'll make you a deal. You promise to get off our playground and quit bugging us, and we'll be in your video.  
Quilty: You'd do that for me?  
Pinkie: Sure! Making movies is fun, and we love fun!  
Quilty: Well gee. I had no idea you children could be so reasonable.

(Cut to Quilty giving the thumbs up as they play a game of basketball with John quickly stealing the ball and making the other goal. Cut to the gang at the monkey bars as Chris and Pinkie hang upside down as Chris grabs a soda from below when the bars break, and the two just chuckle. Cut to Twilight giving the preschoolers candy as they charge at her.)

Twilight: Oh, this was a mistake!

(Twilight ends up trampled as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stare at her as she gets up, and they all chuckle. Cut to Quilty's office, which is just the old AV room, as she goes there with the gang and Luna.)

Quilty: I don't know how to express my gratitude. If it weren't for you children I'd still be gluing clumps of grass to my back.  
Twilight: Actually, it was a rather enjoyable undertaking.  
Quilty: Well I'm going to make sure that some important changes get made around here.  
John: So when do we get to see this final result?  
Quilty: Well since you children helped me so much, how about we say... November.  
Everyone: November?!  
Quilty: Of next year.  
Chris: But that's so long from now!  
Quilty: Yes, well these things take time. Anyway, I have a meeting tomorrow with Principal Luna, so I won't see you until Monday. Again, thanks. It's been a most interesting experience. Ciao bambini.  
Hagrid: November?  
Chris: Of next year?  
Rainbow Dash: How lame can you get?!  
Luna: Well, she said there'd be a screening during her meeting, so she must have some of it done by now, and as principal, I have very good access in this school.

(Luna unlocks the door.)

Luna: Let's take a peak.  
Kids: WHOO!

(They head in as the place is already set up for the screening.)

Doug: It's gotta be around here, somewhere.  
Fluttershy: What's this?

(Fluttershy puts in a tape as it prepares to play.)

Applejack: Hoo doggy! We're in for a show!  
Chris: How exciting!  
John: I wish we had some popcorn.  
Quilty (statically): This is recess. The average child spends nearly eight thousand minutes, more than one hundred fifty, nearly three work weeks of every school year on the playground, but do any of us know what our children are really doing out there? After years of painstaking research, I have discovered the truth!

(Cut to when the monkey bars collapsed.)

Quilty: Recess is a place where dangerous antics rule the day.

(Cut to when John stole the ball during the basketball game.)

Quilty: Where children are taught to steal bases and balls.

(Cut to Twilight as the preschoolers charge.)

Quilty: Where the smartest, most intelligent students are chased like a wild animal. Respect expert, Principal Luna Dickinson had this to say.

(Cut to Luna.)

Luna: Recess? (Subtle edit) It's a waste of time. That's what it is. Kids today should be spending more time in the classroom learning to compete in a global economy and less time on the playground acting like children.

(The real Luna's jaw drops as the screen cuts back to Quilty.)

Quilty: Perhaps this great woman is right. Today's society is at a crossroads. Do today's kids have time for recess, or should we get rid of this archaic institution? You be the judge.

(The video stops.)

Luna: ... She took that out of context!  
Twilight: I... I feel so betrayed.  
John: If those big wigs up town see this, they'll cancel recess forever.  
Luna: I wouldn't say that, but it'd definitely give people like Quilty a leg to stand on.  
Doug: We gotta do something, you guys!  
Twilight: Yeah, but what?  
Doug: We've gotta fix this thing. That's what.  
John: Huh? Doug, what are you talking about?  
Doug: Come on, who knows recess better than we do? We can just redo the video our way.  
Luna: Well, I think I can use the video files to restore my part to what I thought it was supposed to be.  
Doug: And we can do some more editing and get some new footage.  
John: ... Yeah... And then we just switch the old movie with the new one, and nobody will be the wiser.  
Twilight: I just have two issues. One, is it not wrong to tamper with someone else's work? Two, opt for digital or regular?

(Cut to the gang getting some new footage across the playground. Cut to Luna and Twilight working on editing as she goes to the old file.)

Twilight: Old video out... New video in.  
Luna: I must say I feel like I'm the AV club president again!  
Doug: You worked the AV club?  
Luna: A little hobby from my youth.

(Cut to Doug holding a DVD.)

Doug: We did it!  
Twilight: It may not be great, but it's closer to the truth than what Quilty came up with.

(Luna's voice is heard in the hall.)

Doug: Luna and the others are coming! Hide!

(They quickly take cover in the room as the door opens.)

Luna: Right this way, Mom.

(Luna comes in with Amalthea.)

Amalthea: The old AV room, huh?  
Luna: Yes. The equipment is still in remarkable shape for being a few years behind the current AV equipment.

(Quilty comes in with a blonde woman in pink.)

Quilty: Good morning, gentlemen. Principal Luna, Superintendent Amalthea, may I present the head of my department, Doctor-  
Amalthea: Fitzen.  
Fitzen: Amalthea, how have you been doing?  
Amalthea: Fine. How's that granddaughter of yours?  
Fitzen: Doing great.  
Luna: Well perhaps we should begin, so that afterwards you two can have all the time in the world to get reacquainted.  
Quilty: Yes. Why don't we all sit down? I can't wait to show you what I've done! I think I'm really on the verge of-  
Fitzen: Just show us the tape, Quilty.  
Quilty: Yes ma'am. Right away.

(Quilty puts in the DVD as it plays.)

Quilty (statically): This is recess. The average child spends nearly eight thousand minutes, more than one hundred fifty hours, nearly three work weeks of every school year on the playground, but do any of us know what our children are really doing out there? After years of painstaking research, I have discovered the truth!

(Cut to Fluttershy dressed up like a train as she crashes into Rainbow Dash in another train costume as footage of an old movie train crash appears.)

Quilty (statically): Recess is a place where dangerous antics rule the day.  
Quilty: What the-?! Hey, this isn't my-  
Fitzen: Shh!

(Cut to a movie car chase as it's replaced with Rainbow Dash dressed like a gangster with her backpack, filled with a basketball.)

Quilty: Where children are taught to steal bases and balls.

(Cut to Twilight as the preschoolers charge, dressed like little tribal people as they tie her up.)

Quilty: Where the smartest, most intelligent students are chased like a wild animal.

(Everyone has a good laugh at the scene.)

Quilty: Respected expert, Principal Luna Dickinson had this to say.  
Luna: Ooh, here comes my part.

(Cut to Luna.)

Luna: Recess? There are some people who will say, "It's a waste of time. That's what it is. Kids today should be spending more time in the classroom learning to compete in a global economy and less time on the playground acting like children." My argument is that children are children, and that recess is the one time of day that children have real freedom from studies, chores, and all the stuff that a kid spends the rest of the day doing.

(There's an edit to Luna's side as she turns to the window.)

Luna: But what do the real experts say?

(Cut to Rainbow Dash on the swing set as she holds a camera.)

Rainbow Dash: Recess is a place where you can swing so high, you can see the tops of houses for miles around.

(Cut to the camera Rainbow Dash was using as it shows the POV of the roofs of houses. Cut to a shot of Pinkie on the slide.)

Pinkie: Where you can slide so fast, you feel like you're a space ship!

(Cut to a POV shot of Pinkie sliding down the slide. Cut to everyone at the jungle gym.)

Applejack: A place where hangin' with your friends really means hangin' with your friends.

(Cut to Twilight.)

Twilight: The average kid spends 1,150 hours in the school every year. More than 180 hours doing homework, 150 hours doing chores, and only 40 minutes a day on the playground. Sure we want to learn to be good adults, but we're only kids for a little while, so give us a break. Please?

(Cut back to Quilty.)

Quilty: Today's society is at a crossroads. Do today's kids have time for recess? You be the judge.

(The video stops. Quilty tries to slip out when Fitzen goes to her.)

Fitzen: In all my years as an educator, I've never seen such a spectacle. It's... It's...  
Quilty: You don't have to say it.  
Fitzen: Oh yes I do. It's brilliant!  
Quilty: Pardon me?  
Amalthea: You heard her. It was brilliant. Especially your little speech Luna. Reminds me of why I made you principal of this school in the first place.  
Luna (blushing): Oh Mom.  
Fitzen: Where did you ever get the idea of giving cameras to children?  
Quilty: Well... I was...  
Fitzen: All this time, I thought you were a pompous idiot Quilty, but after seeing this tape, well let me say that you are going to be studying kids for a long time. A very long time.  
Quilty: But... But I...  
Fitzen: Come on, Amalthea, why don't you and Luna join me and my new head of children's research for lunch?  
Amalthea: I'd be delighted.  
Luna: As would I.

(The gang's about to leave when the kids point their heads out and Luna winks at them as they all smile. Cut to later as they're at third recess.)

Doug: Well guys, we did it. We beat the experts as their own game.  
Applejack: Yep. They won't be commin' 'round here no more.  
Twilight: Well... All except one.

(They go to the preschool area as Quilty holds a camera to the girls.)

Quilty: Come on, just hold the camera like this.

(Applebloom takes it and holds it to her eye.)

Quilty: Yeah, that's right, now-  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! Maybe we can join the AV Club once we get to kindergarten!  
Quilty: Well that's fine but-  
Scootaloo: Yeah! We could end up famous movie editors!  
Applebloom: Ta Sweet Apple Acres after school!

(The other two cheer.)

Quilty: Wait, this project is just about the preschool perspective!

(The three go around the school with their camera.)

The End.


	4. Field Trip

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 4: Field Trip

(It opens with Twilight goes up to her dad.)

Twilight: Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could ask you something.  
Chief Sparkle: Sure, hon. What is it?  
Twilight: Well, all this month, my class is going to the work place of one of their parents, so could you let us go to the police department and see your work day?  
Chief Sparkle: Yeah! Sure!  
Twilight: YAY!

(Twilight goes off as Mrs. Sparkle walks up.)

Mrs. Sparkle: I think someone wants to show off to his daughter.  
Chief Sparkle: Ha-ha, Twilight.  
Shining Armor: Have fun with Twilie's class, Dad.  
Chief Sparkle: Thanks son.

(Cut to the station as the kids arrive.)

Doug: Hi Chief!  
Chief Sparkle: Hey Doug.  
Twilight: Hi Dad! Thanks again for saying yes! This is gonna be so great!  
Fleur: Alright children settle down, Chief Sparkle is now going to tell us about police work.  
Kids: Hooray!

(Cut to a few moments later as they're staring.)

Chief Sparkle: And these yellow forms allow us to order more of these pink forms which allow us to keep people in prison, making them a key weapon in the fight against crime.  
Twilight: Yay!

(The others are struggling to stay awake out of respect for Twilight as the others are asleep.)

Doug: Um... Sir, I know police work isn't exactly like in Batman, but do you still do anything really exciting?  
Chief Sparkle: Afraid not. Most of the stuff you kids would really consider exciting is done by the detectives, sergeants, and officers on the force. The higher ups get involved every now and then, but only in small towns like this one.  
Applejack: Well... Now what?  
Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! Do you have a Barney Fife?!  
Hagrid: ... What?!  
Fluttershy: She's a big fan of Andy Griffith.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh geez. Watching my dad at a slow day in the construction site would be more interesting.  
Chris: Hey, do you still have a police car?  
Chief Sparkle: Not really. I do have a siren though.  
Chris: Ooh...  
Rarity: Well... I guess it was better than watching a film strip about how to eat lunch.  
Twilight: Hey, my dad's work is cool!  
Rainbow Dash: That's because you're an egghead, and eggheads exist to do the brainy stuff of the world.  
John: Well that was rather rude. I think-

(An officer comes in with a man with dirty black hair and denim.)

Officer: Got a pick pocket, Chief.  
Chief Sparkle: Fine, put him in holding.

(The pick pocket over powers the officer, grabs his gun and holds him in a head lock as he holds the gun to his head.)

Pick Pocket: Let me out of here, or this guy's brains will be painted on the wall!  
Beth: What happened?  
Doug: I think we're witnessing a hostage negotiation.  
Chief Sparkle: Okay, son, just calm down. You don't wanna do this.  
Pick Pocket: Get back!  
Chief Sparkle: Right now, you're just a guy who stole a man's wallet. If you pull that trigger, you're a man who stole a person's life. Now call me crazy, but I don't think you wanna make that leap. Now please, son, give me the gun.

(Chief Sparkle holds up his hand as the pick pocket stares and hands the gun to Chief Sparkle as he's escorted off.)

Officer: Sorry, sir. I guess he got the drop on me.  
Chief Sparkle: It's alright officer. Everyone has an off day.

(The kids cheer.)

Twilight: That's my Dad!

(Everyone smiles.)

The End.


	5. Speedy, We Hardly Knew Ye

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 5: Speedy, We Hardly Knew Ye

(It opens at Fleur's class, as she was graduated to third grade teacher, and the kids look at a hamster running on a wheel.)

Chris: Man, he sure is cute.  
Doug: Cute and fast. Look how fast he runs when I squeak his rubber carrot.

(Doug squeaks it as the hamster goes faster.)

Hagrid: Go Speedy, go!  
John: Water break. Distilled water from the science lab.  
Twilight: And let's not forget his Friday treat. Scientifically tested, and verified hamster croutons.  
Chris: I got the garlic type since garlic flavored is his favorite.

(Twilight fills the bowl as Chris puts it in as Speedy gets to work on the croutons.)

Twilight: Hey, slow down, Speedy, or they won't last you the weekend.

(The clock strikes three.)

Fleur: Okay kids, have a good weekend! Remember, Monday is show and tell.

(The gang heads off, saying good-bye to Speedy.)

Applejack: Sixth grade has a guarder snake, fifth grade has a horned toad, fourth grade's got a turtle, but us, we've got Speedy.  
Rainbow Dash: Would you guys hurry up? We've got some major playing to do.  
Fluttershy: Take it easy, little guy.

(The gang heads off as Speedy begins drinking his water before settling down for sleep. Cut to eight on Monday as the gang arrives.)

Fleur: Good morning, kids.  
Kids: Good morning, Miss Dis Lee.

(Pinkie goes to the container with Speedy.)

Pinkie: Rise and shine, Speedy! It's Monday!

(Speedy doesn't move an inch.)

Pinkie: Speedy?

(Pinkie taps the glass.)

Pinkie: Hey Speedy, wake up!  
Rarity: What's wrong, Pinkie?  
Pinkie: I think something's wrong with Speedy. He's just lying there.  
Twilight: Perhaps he's sick.  
Fluttershy: Speedy?  
John: I'm sure he's just tired. That's all.  
Doug: Yeah, he had a big weekend. Sitting around, eating his croutons.  
Chris: But Doug, he didn't eat his croutons.

(They look as the bowl is still full from Friday.)

Fleur: Don't panic, kids. I'm sure Speedy's fine. He's just um... Hibernating.  
Twilight: But Miss Dis Lee, hamsters don't hibernate.  
Fleur: ... Oh... Well... Then... Um... Meditating! It's the latest trend, and a little meditation never hurt anyone!  
Twilight: Oh no! Speedy isn't meditating, Miss Dis Lee! He's... He's...

(Everyone stares, quickly guessing what's wrong.)

Pinkie: SPEEDY'S DEAD!

(Cut to Recess as everyone but Rainbow Dash is sitting by the kickball field.)

Rainbow Dash: Two outs, and no one on first.

(Rainbow Dash tosses the ball as it goes to Doug's shin.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, am I the only kid playing here?  
Hagrid: Sorry, Sis. I just can't get my mind off Speedy.  
John: Yeah, me neither. I just can't stop thinking about how he used to run on his wheel all day.  
Doug: And how he used to tickle my face with his whiskers.  
Twilight: And how he used to zip through my maze without ever getting lost. I kept trying to tell myself that Speedy was just a hamster of moderately advanced intelligence, but who was I kidding? Speedy was special.  
Rainbow Dash: Special? He was a hamster. Go down to the pet store, they've got a million like them, and you can name them after any DC superhero you want because they're all the same.  
Doug: Maybe to you, RD, but to us he was special. He was our friend and... And... I KILLED HIM! I pushed him too hard with that toy carrot!

(Doug breaks down as Beth goes to him.)

Beth: Come on, Doug. It wasn't your fault.  
John: Right. I'm the one who gave him that distilled water.  
Chris: No! It was those croutons! Those garlic croutons! His little heart couldn't take so much seasoning!  
Rainbow Dash: Listen, if it makes you feel better, you all killed him. Okay? Now can we play?  
Hagrid: Come on guys, it was nobody's fault. It was just... His time to go.  
Pinkie: Yeah. It's just... I wish I could've said good-bye to the little guy. That's all.  
Chris: Too late now.  
Doug: Oh yeah?! Who says?!  
Twilight: Well it seems kinda obvious that you can't say good-bye to someone who's dead, Doug.  
Doug: Hey, it's never too late to say good-bye. Speedy was our friend. Our good friend. And I say we give him a funeral.  
Rainbow Dash: A funeral? For a hamster?  
John: Quite right. Give the little guy a proper send off.  
Twilight: A memorial service to share our heartfelt sentiments.  
Doug: We'll get some other kids to help us. It'll be great!  
Hagrid: Let's do it!  
Rainbow Dash: Why do I have the feeling the whole recess just got wrecked?

(Cut to the gang and the third grade students getting a patch of land to bury Speedy in when Surprise hops up.)

Surprise: Hi Fluttershy! What's up?!  
Fluttershy: Um... We're having a funeral for Speedy.  
Surprise (gasping): Speedy died?! I didn't even know he was sick! Can I attend?!  
Hagrid: Uh... Sure. I'll be giving the eulogy.  
Kids: Yay!  
Rainbow Dash: Urgh. What is with you people?! Have you all gone insane?! It's a hamster! A dumb little, insignificant two dollar and fifty-eight cents hamster!

(Rainbow Dash walks off, grumbling.)

Hagrid: ... What's eating her?  
Rarity: You tell us. You're her brother.

(Cut to third Recess as what looks like the entire student body is there as Twilight stares.)

Twilight: How could one little hamster have so many friends?

(The guys arrive with a shoe box as Hagrid stands at the grave.)

Hagrid: Kids of the playground, we are gathered here today to say good-bye to Speedy. Speedy was more than a hamster. He was a friend. In fact-  
Shining Armor (VO): Hey, are we late?

(Shining Armor's there with Big Mac and Cadence.)

Applejack: Big Macintosh?! You, Shinin' Armor, and Cadence knew Speedy too?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Cadence: We came as soon as we heard. We all knew Speedy back when we were in the third grade.  
Shining Armor: Heck, the little fella was... Oh, I can't put it into words, man.

(Shining Armor begins blubbering.)

Cadence: Oh there, there, Shining. We'll just stand by the older kids.  
Twilight: Shining Armor, how on Earth did you know Speedy when you were in third grade eight years ago?  
Shining Armor (calming down): Don't know. Guess he had a lotta years of kicking in him.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Hagrid: Anyway, friend to the whole student body of the town, Speedy was-

(The gangs' parents arrive.)

Applejack: Mama?! Daddy?! Y'all knew Speedy too?!  
Mrs. Apple: Just your father, dear. I went to a public school in Manhattan.  
Mr. Apple: Dang, so the little feller's really gone.

(Mr. Bessey sobs on Mrs. Bessey's shoulder.)

Mrs. Bessey: Oh, there, there, hon.  
Fluttershy: Yeah, Daddy. It'll be okay.  
Twilight: You too, Mom and Dad?  
Chief Sparkle: Well sure! Back in Third Grade, your mother and I played with the little guy more than playing cops and robbers. I was the cop.  
Mr. Belle: We figured that.  
Mrs. Sparkle: How's Shining Armor holding up?  
Cadence: He's doing okay.  
Hagrid: Whatever. Just stand with the high schoolers. Now, friend, soul mate, play mate. Speedy was all of these things and more-

(Mayor Mare arrives.)

Mrs. Belle: Why Mayor Mare, you knew Speedy too?  
Mayor Mare: Know him? I owe the can do attitude that helped me become mayor to that little fellow. Back when I was a third grader, that little hamster was my only friend. He never laughed at my hopes, at my dreams. He just ran around in his little wheel, saying in his own way, "Keep going and never give up."  
Everybody: Aw...

(Mayor Mare puts a class photo with Speedy in it near the shoe box being used as a coffin as the group gets back together, and Twilight looks at the picture.)

Twilight: "1956"? That's more than forty years ago!  
Hagrid: Anyway, Speedy meant a lot of things to a lot of people in town and... Oh to heck with it. Let's just bury the little guy.

(They gang gently puts the shoe box in the hole as Pinkie begins playing Amazing Grace on ten different instruments as everyone sighs. Applejack's about to pour dirt in when Rainbow Dash jumps into the hole.)

Rainbow Dash: No, take me too!

(Everyone gasps.)

Mayor Mare: Good sweet lord!  
Twilight: Rainbow, what are you doing?!  
Rainbow Dash: I loved the little guy, okay?! I loved every little thing about him. His cute little nose. His cute little paws. I'll never forget the first day of school when we all saw Speedy, and I saw love in his eyes. That's right, love! I'll never love another hamster again.

(Doug and John pull Rainbow Dash out as she's still holding the box when she accidentally drops it trying to break free of their grip, and the body falls out.)

Rainbow Dash: Speedy! Spee- Hey... Did Speedy always have that little spot on his chin?  
Surprise: No, but he had a stripe down his back.  
Cadence: No, he had little white paws like tennis shoes.  
Mayor Mare: Tennis shoes? He was brown from head to toe.

(Everyone talks confusedly as Twilight takes another good look at the photo.)

Twilight: Hey, this is a girl hamster!  
Everyone: Huh?  
Twilight: Yeah, and the Speedy I always knew was a boy.  
Doug: But that means...  
Twilight: They're not the same hamster.  
Mayor Mare: But how on Earth can this be?  
Fleur: I think I can answer that.  
Rarity: Miss Dis Lee?  
Fleur: It's been the biggest secret of Canterlot Elementary since it was built. You see... The faculty wasn't sure how children would be able to cope with death, so every time we realized that the third grade hamster had died, we secretly replaced it until it just got too big to really change.  
Doug: So that explains the spot. This Speedy was the next replacement one, but he died before you could really realize.  
Fleur: Yes. On behave of the entire school; I really am sorry, but well... I'm afraid that this Speedy wasn't Speedy at all.  
Chris: Anybody get the feeling that this situation was a lot more complicated than it had to be?

(Everyone stares at Chris.)

Chris: What? Someone had to break the tension.  
Twilight: But that explains it. In order for Speedy to know all these people, he'd had to have been alive for fifty years.  
Shining Armor: But that means this isn't any of our Speedys.  
Mr. Bessey: Come on, let's go.

(Doug stops them.)

Doug: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You're acting like kids!  
Mr. Bessey: I am not! I want my Speedy back!  
Doug: Look, maybe this wasn't your Speedy, or Mayor Mare's, or the high schoolers', or Surprise's, or even mine, but the point is every Speedy was a Speedy to somebody. They were there for us when we were down or just needed a friend.  
Mrs. Sparkle: He's got a point there.  
Doug: Yeah. We came here today to honor a great hamster, and instead we get to honor dozens of hamsters. Not just my Speedy, but everybody's. So what do you say? Let's do this thing right, for Speedy.

(Everyone nods in consent as Rainbow Dash nervously puts the last Speedy's body in the shoebox, and he's put into the grave as the Apples bury it, and everyone gives a few moments of silence to the Speedy legacy.)

Rainbow Dash (sighing): Speedy, we hardly knew ye.

(Mr. Dash and Mrs. Dash take her shoulder with Hagrid, and the group smiles.)

The End.


	6. Chris' Last Stand

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 6: Chris' Last Stand

(It opens at the school as a kid is looking around inside. He goes to Miss Harshwhinny's room and opens her desk to find a pencil case with a spaceship on it.)

Boy: My Flash Gordon pencil box! Couldn't leave without this.

(A rumbling is heard as the boy turns to see a white girl in a brown jacket and yellow gloves.)

Boy: Oh no.

(The boy rushes off as the girl notices him.)

Gilda: STIMPLE!  
Boy: G-G-Gilda?  
Gilda: Where do you think you're going, Stimple?  
Boy: I'm... I'm... I'm getting out of here!

(The boy rushes off.)

Gilda: Come back here, you little dork!

(The two burst onto the playground as the boy runs as fast as he can.)

Doug: Run Stimple! Run!  
Rainbow Dash: Serpentine, Stimple! Serpentine!

(The boy does so as he gets in sight of the van as a man comes out.)

Man: Run for your life, Georgie, boy!  
Boy: Dad, Dad, start the engine!

(The boy leaps into the van and buckles up.)

Boy: Hit it, Dad!

(The bus drives off.)

Gilda: Get back here, worm!  
Boy: So long, Gilda! I'm moving away, and no one knows where! I'm free! FREE!

(Gilda roars angrily.)

Hagrid: Well, there goes Stimple.  
Rainbow Dash: Man, he took being Gilda's punching bag for a whole year. That's gotta be a record.  
John: Yes, but you know what that means.  
Twilight: Gilda will be looking for a new victim!  
Doug: Scatter!

(Everyone quickly hides.)

Gilda: Come out you little cowards! Aint one of you little geeks brave enough to stand up to me?! Even one?!

(There's a flush as Chris comes out of the bathroom.)

Chris: Hey, where'd everybody go?  
Gilda: You!  
Chris: Me?  
Gilda: What's your name, dweeb?  
Chris: Um... Chris Mccool.  
Gilda: I don't like you, Mccool.  
Chris: Well I bet you would if you got to know me.

(Gilda grabs Chris and walks off.)

Chris: Lots of people like me. Well, maybe not lots but some.

(Gilda goes to a trash can and opens it up.)

Chris: Please, please don't do this to me! I'm a really nice guy!  
Gilda: Well I'm not a nice guy. I'm not a nice guy, and I don't like you. So from now on, every time I see your lame face in this playground, I'm putting it where it belongs.

(Gilda shoves Chris in the garbage can.)

Gilda: Any questions?  
Chris: Not right now.  
Gilda: Good. See you tomorrow, garbage boy!

(Gilda laughs as the gang goes to the can and opens it.)

Doug: Chris, Chris, are you okay?!  
Chris: I think so.  
Applejack: Hoo-boy, that Gilda is such a jerk!  
Rarity: Quite right! Somebody ought to teach that brute a lesson!

(Everyone stares at Rarity.)

Rarity: Not me, but somebody.  
Chris: Oh, this is terrible you guys! From now on, I'm going to be picked on by the one bully who targets anyone she chooses, and it's all because I went to the bathroom at the wrong time.  
Doug: Look Chris, guys like Gilda don't pick on people when their friends are around.  
Twilight: Doug's right. There's safety in numbers.  
Fluttershy: If we stay close to you, you should be okay.  
Chris: Well yeah, but how close can you stick?

(Cut to the next recess as the gang forms a defensive perimeter around Chris.)

Chris: Hey, a Mary Todd Lincoln quarter.

(Chris bends down to take it as the gang accidentally leaves without him.)

Chris: Hey wait a minute! There isn't a Mary Todd Lincoln quarter!

(Gilda puts her hand on Chris' shoulder.)

Chris: Uh-oh.  
Gilda: Hi-ya Mccool. Know what time it is?  
Chris: Uh... 10:02?  
Gilda: Nope. Garbage time.

(Gilda flings Chris into the trash can as the others rush up.)

Pinkie: Are you okay, Chris?!

(Chris nods.)

Hagrid: Look Chris, you gotta stick with us.  
Chris: Oh, what's the point? I can't stay with you guys every minute of my life! I'm doomed! DOOMED!  
Rainbow Dash: I say you cream Gilda!  
John: Yeah right. Chris couldn't cream corn!  
Fluttershy: Well, you could always tell a teacher.  
Twilight: Yes, in the hands of a mature adult, the situation could be dealt with complete discretion and delicacy.

(Cut to Miss Harshwhinny snapping at Gilda as she's holding Trixie.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Gilda, what do you think you're doing?!  
Gilda: Why nothing, Miss Harshwhinny.  
Miss Harshwhinny: Yeah right. Well let me tell you something young lady. If I see you messing with this boy, or any other child on this playground, I'll haul you to Principal Luna's office faster than you can say detention! Understand?!  
Gilda: Yes Miss Harshwhinny.  
Miss Harshwhinny: Good.

(Miss Harshwhinny leaves as Gilda glares at Chris as she flings him into the trash can.)

Chris: You ever tell a teacher on me again, I'll hit you so hard, your clothes will hurt.

(Cut to the next day as the gang heads out for Recess while Chris just stays there.)

Doug: Aren't you coming, Chris?  
Chris: I'll catch up with you guys later. I've got a lot of studying to catch up on.  
Applejack: Chris, it's okay ta be afraid a'Gilda. Heck We're all afraid a'Gilda.  
Chris: Yeah, but she's not picking on you guys! She's picking on me, and if I go out there, it'll be garbage time.  
Doug: Unless you went out there, but Gilda couldn't see you.  
Chris: What do you mean, Doug?

(Cut to Gilda looking around for Chris.)

Gilda: Where is that lame dweeb.

(Gilda sees Chris with a Santa Claus beard playing tether ball with the gang.)

Gilda: Oh, now he's just being plain stupid.

(Gilda walks up to Chris.)

Chris (deepening his voice): Oh, don't mind me. I'm just an old man. An old man who loves tether ball.

(Gilda flings Chris into the trash can.)

Chris: Uh... Little help here?

(Cut to the end of the day as the gang heads out.)

Chris: Maybe I can get plastic surgery or something.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh for crying out loud! I've been telling you all along that there's only one way to deal with a bully, Chris! Fight back!  
Chris: Fight back?! But she'll kill me!  
Rainbow Dash: Maybe she will, and maybe she won't. But let me tell you something, Chris. Gilda's only picking on you because she knows you're afraid! People like Gilda can smell fear! They feed off it! I say fight back!  
Fluttershy: No Chris, don't do it! Violence isn't the answer! It's never the answer! Violence only makes more violence!  
Rainbow Dash: Don't listen to her, Chris! Fight the big idiot!  
Fluttershy: No, be peaceful!  
Rainbow Dash: Fight back!  
Fluttershy: Be peaceful!  
Rainbow Dash: Fight back!  
Fluttershy: Be peaceful!  
Chris: QUIET! I appreciate what you guys are trying to say, but this is something I've got to figure out for myself.

(Chris walks off. Cut to Chris thinking about the situation at home.)

Rainbow Dash (echoing): Fight back... Fight back... Fight back...  
Fluttershy: Be peaceful... Be peaceful... Be peaceful...

(Chris looks around and seems to see Gilda's face everywhere.)

Gilda: I don't like you, Mccool, and I'm picking on you from now on. From now on! FROM NOW ON!

(Chris screams and goes to his mother's office.)

Chris: Mom?  
Mrs. Mccool: Yeah kid?  
Chris: Can I ask you a question?  
Mrs. Mccool: Anything.  
Chris: Um... Well... Say that there was this little country that hadn't done anything to anyone, but there was this bigger country that starts picking on it for no reason. What should that country do? Fight or just be peaceful?  
Mrs. Mccool: ... Chris, let me tell you a story called World War I. You see, there was a big country called Germany who liked to pick on little countries like Poland and Serbia and none of the other big countries would do anything to stop it. Then one day, Germany attacked a weak little country called Belgium. But little Belgium stood up to big Germany and fought. The other big countries couldn't believe it.  
Chris: Wow.  
Mrs. Mccool: You see Chris, just because a country's outnumbered or outgunned, doesn't mean they don't have a chance. It was Belgium standing up to Germany that gave France time to fight back and encouraged England and Russia to help. Battles may be lost and the road to victory, but all you need to do is take a stand, and keep fighting 'till you win the war.  
Chris: Take a stand... I think I understand. By the way, what happened to Belgium?  
Mrs. Mccool: They got their butts kicked.  
Chris: Mm...

(Cut to recess as the gang minus Chris arrive.)

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe Chris didn't even show up for school today.  
John: Poor guy. Probably begging his mom to move to Mexico.  
Doug: Hey, look!

(Chris walks up.)

Hagrid: Chris, are you okay?  
John: Where are you going?  
Chris: I'm going to the tether ball court.  
Twilight: But Chris, Gilda's over there! He'll squash you like a bug!  
Chris: Maybe he will, and maybe he won't, but I'm Belgium and he's Germany, and I'm sick of people trying to push me around!

(Chris walks up to the pole as Gilda's playing around with it.)

Gilda: Mccool, I thought you were staying home today. What is it? Garbage time already?  
Chris: Sorry Gilda, but there isn't going to be a garbage time! Not now! Not ever again! From now on, you're leaving me alone!  
Gilda: What?  
Chris: You heard me, Gilda! You can't pick on me anymore! It's over!  
Gilda: You mean... You're actually standing up to me? No one's ever had the guts to stand up to me before. You're a pretty cool dweeb.  
Chris: Does that mean you're not gonna pick on me anymore?  
Gilda: No. It means I still hate you, but I respect you a little. Now I'm going to pound the living tar out of ya!  
Chris: Hold on.

(Chris puts on boxing equipment.)

Chris: Okay Gilda, let's go.

(Gilda beats Chris up. Cut to the others as they stare.)

Beth: What's happening?!  
Doug: You don't wanna know.

(Everyone watches in horror as Chris' shouts of pain are heard around them. Chris ends up knocked into Doug.)

Doug: Okay Chris, you've proved your point. Now just fall down.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I was wrong, okay? Just take the fall, will ya?  
Chris: No way. See, I figured it out. The worst he can do is beat me up. Once he's done that, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore.

(Chris goes back as the sounds of the fight resume and something lands on Beth's face.)

Beth: Oh please tell me it's not blood!  
Doug: No, it's spit. Or mucus.  
Applejack: That there's the bravest fella I ever did see.

(Chris is punches into the fence with a black eye and several bruises.)

Gilda: Say goodnight, Mccool. It's bed time.

(Applejack stands in front of Chris.)

Applejack: Now hold up, Gilda! I'm stoppin' this right here and now!  
Gilda: Oh yeah? You and what army?  
Rainbow Dash: This army!

(The gang comes together and stands between Gilda and Chris.)

Gilda: Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'll beat the tar out of all of you!  
Trixie: Then you'll have to beat Trixie up too!

(Trixie comes up, followed by a new student named Sunset.)

Sunset: And me too!  
Lightning Dust: And me!

(Every member of the student body comes up between Gilda and Chris.)

Gilda: Oh yeah? Well... Well... Oh screw it! I don't have time to deal with all you lame morons!

(Gilda goes off as everyone cheers.)

Hagrid: You did it, Chris! You stood up to Gilda!  
Chris: I did?  
Twilight: You certainly did, and now the war is over.  
Rainbow Dash: For everyone!  
Applejack: How's it feel, sugar cube?  
Chris: Painful... But worth it.

(Cut to Gilda walking off as he bumps into Miss Harshwhinny.)

Gilda: Miss Harshwhinny!  
Miss Harshwhinny: Miss Griffon! I believe I told you you'd be getting detention if you continued bullying Mr. Mccool!  
Gilda: Ah fart!

(Miss Harshwhinny drags Gilda off as Mrs. Mccool drives up.)

Mrs. Mccool: Miss Harshwhinny called. Kiddo, are you alright?  
Chris: I'm fine, Mom. I guess I lost the battle, huh?  
Mrs. Mccool: Yeah, but it looks like you've won the war. Come on. I'm buying Belgium an ice cream cone.

(Mrs. Mccool walks off with Chris as the kids cheer once more.)

The End.


	7. The Voice

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 7: The Voice

(It opens at the school as everyone's outside near the flag.)

John: Why are we here again?  
Hagrid: Jackson's birthday.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh great. That means we have to listen to old golden throat himself.  
Hagrid: Brandon.

(A chubby boy comes up to a microphone.)

Brandon: Oh say, can you see,  
By the dawn's early light?  
What-

(A bee flies in as he gags.)

Applejack: The hay just happened?!  
Pinkie: He swallowed a bee!  
Fluttershy: Oh no! The poor bee!

(Cut to Luna's office as she's there with Miss Harshwhinny.)

Luna: This is a catastrophe! A complete catastrophe!  
Miss Harshwhinny: What are the odds of a bee stinging Brandon in the vocal cords? He won't be able to sing for the rest of the year.  
Luna: But what are we to do now? The PTA Spring Fling is in two weeks, and I promised my mother she'd hear the best national anthem in the school's history!  
Miss Harshwhinny: I don't know, Principal.  
Luna: It's gotta be someone who can sing like Brandon, but who?  
Amazing Voice: _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.  
Nobody knows my sorrow.  
_Luna: Where's that coming from?

(They rush off and find that it's coming from the boy's room.)

Voice: _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.  
No... No... No . . .!  
_  
(A boy comes out, and it's Doug.)

Doug: Ah! What'd I do?

(Cut to Luna's office as Doug's sitting there.)

Luna: Look, relax. You're not in any kind of trouble. Candy?  
Doug: Uh... Thank you, sir.

(Doug has some candy.)

Luna: You know son, you have a lovely singing voice, and we were hoping you'd use that voice to do us a little favor.  
Doug: Like what?  
Luna: Sing the national anthem at the Spring Fling.  
Doug: I don't know. I'm not that good.  
Luna: Nonsense. You have a wonderful voice. A magnificent voice.  
Doug: No really. I'm not good.  
Luna: Sure you can.  
Doug: But-  
Miss Harshwhinny: Sing!  
Doug (flat and very off-key): _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen!  
Nobody-  
_Luna: Stop, stop!  
Miss Harshwhinny: I think he's faking.  
Luna: Or it could just be stage fright and performance anxiety.  
Miss Harshwhinny: Good point. Wait a minute, I know a music teacher who's worked wonders. Word has it she can get anyone to sing, and I mean anyone.  
Luna: Great. Get her.

(Cut to the playground.)

Doug: So Harshwhinny makes the call, and now they're bringing in some music teacher who tortures kids into singing! It's horrible! Horrible!  
Beth: But I don't get it, Doug. You sing great. I hear you sing to me loads of times.  
Doug: That's different, Beth. You're my sister. Oh, if I get up there I'll... I'll...

(Doug suddenly freezes up and falls over.)

John: Doug! Doug old boy, snap out of it!

(Doug comes to.)

Doug: See? Well they're not gonna make a fool out of me! No matter who this music teacher is! No matter how mean! No matter how nasty! They're not gonna make me sing! Not no way! Not no how!  
Woman: Excuse me?

(Doug looks to see a young woman in her late twenties.)

Woman: Which one of you kids is Doug?  
Doug: Uh... I am.  
Woman: Nice to meet you, Doug. I'm Miss Harmony. Your new music teacher.  
Rainbow Dash: We'll hold her off if you wanna make a run for it.

(Doug gently moves Rainbow Dash aside.)

Miss Harmony: Shall we go to the music room?

(Doug follows Miss Harmony.)

Applejack: Yep. He's a stuff nut to crack alright.

(Cut to the music room as Miss Harmony sits at the piano.)

Miss Harmony: Okay Doug, I'm going to play, and you just sing along.  
Doug: No, I can't sing very well.  
Miss Harmony: Oh, Doug, anyone can sing. Singing is the most natural thing in the world. It's like breathing for the soul.  
Doug: Breathing for the soul? Wow.  
Miss Harmony: Come on. Sit down next to me, and let's give it a try. Do you know Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?  
Doug: _Twinkle, twinkle little star-  
_Miss Harmony: Well, that was... Interesting.  
Doug: No. It was horrible. It was rotten. The only time I sound good is when I'm singing to my sister.  
Miss Harmony: Your sister, huh?

(Cut to later as Miss Harmony leads Beth to the room.)

Doug: Beth, what are you doing here?  
Beth: I'm here for your music lessons.  
Doug: Huh?  
Miss Harmony: Trust us, Doug. Now sing to Beth as I play. Ready?  
Doug: Okay.  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
How I wonder what you are.  
_  
(Miss Harmony stops as Beth claps.)

Doug: I told you I wasn't that good.  
Miss Harmony: No Doug, that was perfect. It's like what Principal Luna said. You just need confidence. Come on. Let's try something a little more challenging.

(They go to the piano as Beth opens the window, so everyone can hear.)

Doug: _Ava... Maria...  
_  
(Cut to outside as everyone listens in awe.)

Doug: _Maiden... Mild.  
_Twilight: It's like breathing for the soul...  
Doug: _Ahhahha! Yes it's true!  
Little brown jug, how I love you!  
La-la-la. La-la-la!  
La-la-la-la-la-la!  
Hahaha! Yes it's true!  
Little brown jug, how I love you!_

(Cut to later as Miss Harmony ties a blindfold around Doug.)

Miss Harmony: I thought we'd try something different today, Doug. Singing with this blindfold will help you visualize the cords.  
Doug: Okay Miss Harmony.

(Miss Harmony begins playing as Beth covertly opens the door and lets the others in.)

Doug: Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer due.  
I'm half crazy all for the love of you.  
Miss Harmony: Wonderful, Doug! Now take off the blindfold!

(Doug does as he sees everybody.)

Doug: Wow! I sung in front of all of you guys?!  
Chris: You were great, dude!  
Rarity: Truly spectacular!  
Miss Harmony: Oh, I'm so proud of you!

(Miss Harmony hugs Doug as he chuckles nervously. As the gang leaves, everyone's saying hi to Doug as he blushes and waves back.)

Twilight: Gee Doug, you're pretty popular right now.  
Doug: You know, all these years, I never thought I was good at anything that mattered, but now thanks to Beth and Miss Harmony I realize I do have a talent.  
Chris: She must be one great teacher.  
Doug: She is, you guys. She's kind and beautiful. I'm almost tempted to ask her out.  
Twilight: Please don't do that.  
Doug: I know. I know. It's just, she's practically one of your guys now.  
Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! You've conquered your stage fright! Now all you have to do is sing to everybody's moms and dads!  
Doug: ... Say huh?  
Pinkie: Yeah, and all the teachers!  
Doug: Wha?  
Fluttershy: Uh Pinkie, maybe you shouldn't-  
Pinkie: And you'll be singing the most important song in the country next to Over the Rainbow! Man, I don't think I'd have that courage!  
Doug: Ah...  
Fluttershy: Oh... we broke him.  
Pinkie: Oops.

(Cut to the Spring Fling.)

Chris: Has anyone seen Doug?  
Beth: He left for school.  
Twilight: But no one's seen him.  
John: Oh, he's probably just warming up. This is his big day.  
Hagrid: I don't know, you guys. He looked pretty freaked out.

(Cut to Luna looking at the stage.)

Luna: Oh, where is Doug? He hasn't been at any of the classes. Oh, I should've just asked someone else. The pressure must've gotten to him.

(They hear gagging.)

Miss Harshwhinny: What's that?  
Miss Harmony: I'll see.

(Miss Harmony goes to the wood shop to see Doug vomiting in a basin.)

Miss Harmony: Have you been there all day?  
Doug: No. I was trying to use sodas to give me an edge, but it didn't work.  
Miss Harmony: Doug, what's wrong?  
Doug: This is the national anthem, here! I'm just a nine-year-old gagging!  
Miss Harmony: Doug, remember how I got you to sing when you were around me?  
Doug: Yeah.  
Miss Harmony: Beth and your other friends are in the stands, Doug. Just sing to them.  
Doug: Just sing to them... Okay.

(Miss Harmony arrives with Doug.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Principal Luna, the superintendent's here!  
Luna: Oh, not a moment too soon. Doug, whatever Miss Harmony told you go with it.  
Doug: Yes sir, ma'am!

(Luna chuckles as Doug smiles. He comes out.)

Doug: Hi everybody!  
Everybody: Hello.  
Doug: While the spirit of this song goes out to those who have helped make this country what it is, I'm dedicating it to my friends who helped me figure out I could do this.  
_Oh say, can you see,  
By the dawn's early lights,  
What so proudly we hailed,  
At the twilight's last gleaming?  
Who's broad stripes and bright stars  
Through the perilous fight,  
O'er ramparts we watched  
Were so gallantly streaming.  
And the rocket's red glare!  
The bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night,  
That our flag was still there.  
Oh say does that star spangled  
Banner yet wave?  
O'er the land... Of the free...  
And the home... Of the... Brave...  
_  
(Everyone cheers.)

Doug: Thanks Miss Harmony. I'll never forget you.  
Miss Harmony: You're welcome, Doug. I'll see you and your friends in middle school.

(Doug walks to the stage as his friends and family congratulate him, and he blushes.)

The End.


	8. Pinkie's New Friend

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 8: Pinkie's New Friend

(It opens as Pinkie's hopping around when she sees an orange boy with a big brown Afro.)

Pinkie: Hi! Who are you?!  
Cheese: Cheese Sandwich.  
Pinkie: Mm... I could go for a cheese sandwich right now.  
Cheese: Yeah, me too.  
Pinkie: Wanna play?  
Cheese: Okay.  
Pinkie: Let's play tag. You're it!

(Cheese chases after her as the two giggle.)

The End.


	9. Lost Apple

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 9: Lost Apple

(It opens at the playground as Applejack and Rarity are arguing as Doug comes up.)

Doug: Whoa, you two! What on Earth is going on?!  
Applejack: Ask Miss Fancy Pants too good for the rest of us!

(Applejack storms off.)

Doug: ... Okay... So...  
Rarity: Urgh. Applejack completely blew my statement that opera isn't for everyone completely out of the water. I mean, you have to be particularly sophisticated to enjoy it.  
Doug: Um... You do realize that you pretty much verbally backhanded her whole family by saying that right?  
Rarity: ... Oh my. I didn't think about that at all. I really must go apologize.

(Cut to Applejack talking about Rarity.)

Mrs. Apple: Now Applejack, dear, I think you should apologize to Rarity. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by saying how opera's an acquired taste... Because quite frankly it is, and I'll never acquire it.

(Applejack chuckles a little as she then looks down.)

Applejack: So uh... Could ya go with me?  
Mr. Apple: Of course, hon.

(The two take Applejack's hands and going to Rarity's place, over a small bridge over a large drop when they arrive, and the rope begins breaking as they here Rarity scream. Mrs. Apple hold the bride in place as Mr. Apple scoots down it and gets Rarity onto his back as he scoots to the other side when the rope breaks again as Mrs. Apple grabs it, as Rarity loses her grip on Mr. Apple before he grabs her and tosses her to the side as Applejack grabs her hand.)

Applejack: Don't worry none, Rarity. I gotcha.

(Suddenly, the ground under Mrs. Apple gives way, and she and Mr. Apple fall to their deaths as Applejack can only stare in horror before pulling Rarity up.)

Rarity: Oh Applejack, I'm so sorry! I'm so...

(Applejack can only stare at her father's hat, having blown to the side when he went to Rarity. Cut to later as it's back at the farm with Applejack as she's sitting there sadly.)

Granny: Hey Applejack. Ya wanna talk?  
Applejack: ...  
Granny: Well, ya know where ta find me if-  
Applejack: Granny, it was all my fault! If I hadn't asked them ta come with me when I went to apologize ta Rarity, they'd still be here, and-  
Granny: Now young lady, enough! There weren't nothin' ya could do!

(Applejack looks down for a moment before nodding. Cut to the next day as Applejack returns to the others.)

Rarity: Applejack, I really am sorry-  
Doug: No, it was my fault. If I hadn't stuck my nose into your business and let you figure things out yourself-  
Applejack: No. Granny was right. It was an accident. It weren't no one's fault. Also... I'm... I'm thinkin' a'movin' ta Manhattan where my mama's family are.  
Everybody: Huh?!  
Pinkie: You're moving?!  
Applejack: Not just yet. I'm... I'm gonna spend the summer in Manhattan with my aunt and uncle ta kinda figure things out.  
Chris: Hey, maybe since it's the summer, we could come with you? Give you some familiar faces.  
Applejack: I'd like that.

(They smile as everyone gets a little nervous about possibly losing Applejack.)

To Be Continued...


	10. The Big Apple

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 2**

Episode 10: The Big Apple

(It opens as the ten friends are in Pa's truck as Applejack is with Big Mac, Granny, and Applebloom.)

Applejack: Now, no matter what choice I make, I'll always come back ta visit.  
Granny: ... You better, hon.  
Big Mac: ... Eyup.

(Applejack heads onto the truck as Big Mac begins tearing up.)

Granny: Oh there, there, hon. Applejack'll come back. I just know it.  
Doug: So, what family do you have in Manhattan?  
Applejack: A few actually. My daddy's sister Apple Brown Betty lives there, and my mama's sister and her husband. Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange are the ones I'm gonna be stayin' with.  
Rarity: Well no matter if you choose to stay or go, this is our opportunity to see the big apple! ... Pun not intended.  
John: Jolly good!

(Cut to Manhattan as they arrive.)

Pinkie: Wow! We drove all the way from Kansas to New York!  
Chris: Man, I'd hate to see the gas bill for this summer.  
Doug: Me too.

(They arrive at a large apartment building.)

Applejack: Here it is! Y'all wanna come up and meet my aunt and uncle?!  
Twilight: We'd love to.

(The whole gang goes up as they meet Aunt and Uncle Orange.)

Applejack: Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! These here are all my friends from back in Canterlot.  
Rarity: Charmed madam.  
Rainbow Dash: Wow! Nice place they've got here!  
Fluttershy: So um... Applejack... If you decide to stay... Where are you gonna keep Winona?  
Applejack: Huh. Didn't think about that. Ah well.  
Pa: Come on, kids. We've got a hotel to check into. We'll see you in the morning for that sight-seeing Applejack.  
Applejack: Right. See ya later Pa Fielder.  
Hagrid: Good luck.

(They head out.)

Applejack: Again, thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!  
Aunt Orange: "Y'all." (Chuckling) Isn't she just the living end?  
Uncle Orange: How quaint.  
Aunt Orange: Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manhattan girl in no time.

(Cut to dinner that evening as several dressed up people are there as Applejack's got a beehive. She's smiling nervously.)

Guest: And how are you finding good old Manhattan?  
Applejack: Oh, simply divine.  
Aunt Orange: Very well said, my dear.

(Applejack smiles.)

Applejack: Although, I must admit the city noise is taking some getting used to. Where I'm from, the nights are so quiet, you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you.  
Guest 2: The what?  
Guest: I say my dear, what in the world is a rooster?  
Applejack (mentally): What's he talkin' 'bout? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool.  
Maid: Dinner is served.  
Applejack (to herself): Thank goodness. Being a city girl is hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a-

(The lid is lifted to reveal one of those gourmet dishes that's barely bigger than a Hersey's kiss. Cut to the next morning as Applejack's in her room sadly as she looks out the window.)

Applejack: Cock-a-doodle-dew. Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom are up to right now. I bet they're applebucking their way through the red delicious trees. Oh what I wouldn't give for just one bite.

(As Applejack begins to tear up, there's a knock at the door.)

Aunt Orange: Applejack, your friends from Canterlot are here.  
Applejack: I'm coming.

(Applejack comes out.)

Doug: Hey AJ. Ready for that sightseeing we talked about.  
Applejack: Why of course.

(Everyone blinks as they head out.)

Doug: What was with that fancy accent?  
Applejack: Oh, I didn't wanna embarrass Aunt Orange. Last night, they had this big huge get together, and I made an idiot outta myself by mentionin' a rooster.  
Doug: ... I don't get it.  
Applejack: Me neither. That's just the problem!  
Twilight: Okay, calm down AJ. You're with your friends. You can be yourself.  
Applejack: Right. Right.  
Hagrid: Hey, who's up for seeing a real for real Broadway play?  
Doug, Chris, & Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh!  
Applejack: Well, that sounds mighty fine.

(They go to see the Lion King. Cut to the Lion King as it gets to the point where Mufasa dies as Applejack gulps. She then gets a bit uncomfortable until it gets to He Lives in You as she begins to really get into it. She arrives home and looks at a picture of herself with Big Mac, Granny, Mr. and Mrs. Apple, and Applebloom.)

Applejack: Aunt Orange, Uncle Orange, thanks a ton, but I don't think city life is the life for me.  
Aunt Orange: Well, if that's how you feel dear. Please give my regards to your grandmother.  
Applejack: Ya got it, Aunt Orange!

(Applejack rushes to the others as they get on the truck. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Applejack runs back and hugs Granny and Big Mac as they all cry happily as Applebloom comes running up.)

Applebloom: I knew ya'd come back! I just knew it!

(Everyone smiles.)

The End.


End file.
